Effective aircraft oil level monitoring is often confounded by limited sensor precision, the motion of oil in the tank during maneuvers, and the effects of oil “gulping” during changes in engine power demands. These effects may be accommodated to some extent through modeling. Such models perform strongly during stable engine and aircraft operation, but due to the complex nature of these influences, correction quality can be reduced during periods of transient operation. This reduced accuracy may result in greater false alarms during transient operation or reduced sensitivity and effectiveness during normal operation, amongst other problems.